


A first

by RobbieTurner



Series: they too belong [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, I have too many feelings about this movie and this ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Poe can teach him to do <i>this</i> with the same ease as he taught him how to fly with him. </p>
<p>Maybe-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first

A Stormtrooper doesn't usually get a lot of action - not this sort anyway - so Finn feels as if one thousand emotions are ravaging in his chest, wild, reckless things he used to contain under his white helmet. Things he hadn't felt yet. Things like _this._

  
Poe trembles and Finn feels it in his cock. He smiles - a dashing smile, just tainted with breathlessness - and his body tightens up. Finn's cock found a home in the Pilot's ass and Poe's body envelops him like it never wants to let him go and, oh, he almost comes, too soon, too fast, too wasteful. 

 

“Like this, _ah--”_  

 

The pilot moans and Finn still marvels at the fact that _he_ is the one causing those noises. He thrusts in, albeit hesitantly, scared of hurting Poe; they’ve rehearsed this, long nights of gentle touching heating up to this moment, but Finn is thick and long and Poe is tight and _perfect¸_ and— 

 

“I’m ok,” the pilot says as if he’s reading his thoughts “how does it feel?” 

 

Finn lets out a breath. 

 

“Good,” he manages, griping Poe’s waist “So good, you’re so tight and warm…”

 

Poe laughs closing his eyes and his thighs caress Finn’s sides. Around the boy’s waist his legs tauten and the movement brings Finn deeper, here where they fit like two rhymes in the same poem.

 

“You feel good too,” Poe says “So big inside me, oh Finn…” he moans this last part not just because is true but also because he loves the blush that spreads across the boy’s face. “Come here, I wanna kiss you.”

 

Finn obliges and kisses the pilot. Clumsily, eager, good like the first time their lips touched. It was all very tender and they’ve come a long way. Finn had woken up from his wounds in the midst of victory and the absence of Rey. He missed her. Poe was there though, and seemed glad to spend time with him in what felt like the first real holiday Finn had ever had. A collection of happy days and work he enjoyed; the warmth of Poe’s jacket on his shoulders, the constant of his smile, flying with him—

 

Maybe Poe can teach him to do _this_ with the same ease as he taught him how to fly with him. 

  
  
Maybe- 

 

His lips are wet and soft and Finn groans when he’s pulled deeper (into the kiss, into his body). His hips move more steadily now.  In and out, fucking that delicious heat, learning the mechanics of the non-mechanical. They had begun with kisses and then making out followed by sloppy hand-jobs – Finn would come embarrassingly fast. He could recall vividly: the first time that, grinning, Poe had sucked his cock; the first time that, panting and moaning, Poe had taught Finn how to finger him open. The pilot’s ankles lock right above Finn’s coccyx and they fuck more easily.

 

“Fuck, _there,_ Finn--” Poe cries out, throwing his head back, arching his torso, a figure of lewd beauty Finn never thought he would see. There, yes. Finn fucks him _there,_ rough now, drinking in his cries, his moans, going faster, harder, chasing the completion, the bliss that Poe showed him during these last weeks together. He keeps fucking him as Poe takes his own cock in hand, as he screams the closeness of his orgasm—

 

It ends with him spilling deep inside the pilot, listening to his groans, his eyes closed, tasting the sensations. When Finn opens his eyes Poe is smiling. Their foreheads touch and Finn smiles back.

 

“There,” Poe speaks, his fingers touching Finn’s face gently “It wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

 

“No,” Finn answers, and kisses him again “like flying.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe agrees “like flying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about my space children.


End file.
